Shattered Love
by Roxius
Summary: The sequel to Do you hate me?. Aang has become the new Fire Lord and now Katara, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, and others must stop him! Rated M for violence and a lemon scene later. Yuri. Katara X Toph.
1. The new Fire Lord and help from a owl

Last time, Aang went insane and left his friends for dead. Now that Zuko and Iroh have found them, what will happen…?

* * *

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" Katara asked. "…None of your business. I just wanted to repay the favor for helping me fight Azula a while ago by returning your…brother…" Zuko replied. Katara smiled and said, "Thank you…" Zuko blushed a bit and muttered, "You're welcome…"

Suddenly, Iroh said, "We should get going, Zuko. The desert is restless…something full of great and ancient power is angry…" Katara's eyes widened in horror and she realized who Iroh was talking about. 'It's…Wan Shi Tong!' Suddenly, the sand behind the group exploded into the sky. Slowly, a huge dark figure covered in feathers began to rise from the ground. "Fuck!" Zuko cursed and sent a fire blast at the creature, but it had no effect.

Wan Shi Tong's beady eyes widened with anger. His voice was full of anger and fury. "_Where is Sokka?_" asked the giant owl as he walked towards Katara. Katara told Toph to wake Sokka up, so the Earth-Bender girl went over and kicked Sokka in the head. As soon as Sokka saw Wan Shi Tong, he freaked and began screaming. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! DON'T SUCK MY FLESH OFF, EAT MY INTERNAL ORGANS, AND FEED MY BONES TO YOUR FOX SPIRITS!" Wan Shi Tong made a disgusted face and replied, "Why would I do that?" "…Huh?"

0000000000000000000

At the Fire Kingdom Headquarters…

Fire Lord Ozai was busy playing chess by himself when one of his soldiers ran into the room, covered in blood and out of breath. "S-Sire! The Avatar…he's here…and he's…he's gone-" Before the soldier could finish, his head was sliced off of his shoulders and sent flying onto Ozai's lap. The body fell over and Aang, the Avatar stepped over it. Aang had blood dripping from his glider staff and he had an insane look on his face. "Hello…Ozai. You'll soon be another part of my large 'fire-bender head' collection…" Aang said with a smirk.

"You're early, Avatar. You haven't even mastered water or earth completely yet…" Ozai replied. His voice showed that he didn't give a damn about the head that was on his lap. Aang twirled his glider staff a bit, sending some blood at Ozai's face. Ozai stood up and his body was covered in a huge aura of flames. "BRING IT ON!"

Fire Lord Ozai leapt into the air and sent a huge burst of flames at the Avatar. Suddenly, Aang appeared next to him and smacked him hard against the face with his staff. Ozai crashed into a wall and cursed under his breath. 'Damn that kid! How did he get so strong?' Ozai thought as he spit up some blood. Just as Ozai stood up, he felt something pierce through him. He looked down and saw Aang, grinning darkly. Ozai gasped in pain when he saw that Aang's staff had ripped through his body. Aang pulled out his staff and licked some of the blood off. "Mmm…not bad, actually!" Aang said.

As darkness began to fill his sight, Ozai couldn't believe that he failed. 'Why? Why? Why?' As the great Fire Lord's eyes closed for the last time, Aang broke out into maniacal laughter. Aang's eyes glowed blood red as he looked up to the ceiling and shouted, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT? I'M THE KING NOW, BABY! I'M THE KING! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're really going to help us?" Katara asked. Wan Shi Tong nodded and replied, "Professor Zei took on the position of the sorter in the library. In return, he asked me to help you." Sokka hugged Wan Shi Tong and exclaimed, "Thank you, birdy!" The Wisdom spirit growled and Sokka ran behind Zuko for safety. Zuko sighed and said, "What exactly can you do for us?"

Suddenly, Toph had an idea. She walked up to Wan Shi Tong and said, "Please, we need your help in rescuing Aang's air bison! It's very important to him! Please help us!" Wan Shi Tong nodded and replied, "If you know where the air bison is located, then we can rescue him. You must fly on me…" As Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka climbed on to Wan Shi Tong's back, Katara noticed that Toph was standing still. Katara kissed Toph on the lips and whispered, "It'll be okay, Toph…"

Sokka told them to hurry up and the two girls climbed onto Wan Shi Tong. As they soared into the skies, they had no idea of the dangers yet to come...


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2: Confrontation

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sokka tapped Wan Shi Tong on the head and said, "Are we there yet?" The Owl spirit growled and exclaimed, "ASK ME AGAIN AND MAYBE I WILL EAT YOUR FLESH!" Sokka jumped back and muttered, "Stingy…" 'It had been at least three days since we started from the desert…' Zuko thought as he watched Toph and Katara sleep together. Sokka sat next to Zuko and said, "You like Katara, don't you?" Zuko's face turned red and he cried, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Zuko's uncle, who was sitting nearby, grinned and nudged his nephew in the side. "Heh heh…you have a crush on the water bender girl, eh, Zuko?" Iroh asked playfully. Sokka giggled and whispered, "Too bad for you she's in love with Toph…" Suddenly, Zuko created fireballs in his hands and blasted them both in the face. Zuko closed his eyes and fell asleep, his mind still filled with thoughts of Katara...

000000000000000000

"Wake up, everybody! We're here!" Zuko's eyes snapped open and he looked out into the horizon. First, it was completely dark…then he saw it. Ba Sing Se. A huge city filled with hundreds of lights. It seemed like a celebration was taking place. "I wonder what's going on?" Zuko asked himself as Wan Shi Tong started to drop altitude. Zuko heard someone mumble behind him, so he knew that the others were waking up.

Once Wan Shi Tong was below the trees, Zuko jumped off and started running towards Ba Sing Se. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? You'll get killed if you go off alone!" Wan Shi Tong shouted at the ex-prince. Zuko stopped and replied, "Just…tell the others to wait for my signal. When they see a explosion in the sky, that's when they run in…" Wan Shi Tong nodded and Zuko continued running.

Later…

Katara was watching the sky, her arms wrapped tightly around Toph. 'Where's the explosion, Zuko?' Katara thought. The wait was killing her. 'He's sacrificing his life to help us…' Katara thought, 'I'm worried about him…' Suddenly, Katara eyed a explosion erupt in the starry sky. "That's our cue! Let's go!" Sokka shouted. As soon as the group reached the front gates, they saw something they never expected. Zuko was on the floor, his clothes ripped to pieces and his body was covered in blood. A tall muscular man and a shorter old man were standing over him.

Iroh was speechless. His nephew, who was like a son to him, was…gone. The old man standing over Zuko smiled. His eyes laid on Toph and he said, "Hello, Princess Toph. It's me, Master Yu. You remember me and Xin Fu, don't you? It's time for you to come home…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Dark Seed

Chapter 3: The Dark Seed

Last time: Katara and the others finally reach Ba Sing Se, only to meet up with Master Yu and Xing Fu.

* * *

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARDS!" Toph exclaimed. Master Yu shook his head and replied, "That is no way for a princess to talk. Toph, your father has ordered us to bring you back to him safely, so if you'll just-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" said Toph. Xing Fu took a step towards her, but Master Yu put his arm in the way. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YU!" Xing Fu shouted, "I'M GONNA TEACH THAT DAMN BRAT A LESSON!"

Toph sneered and replied, "I beat you once, dumbass, and I can beat you again!" Xing Fu clenched his teeth and curled his fists. The only thing keeping him from ripping Toph to pieces was Master Yu. Master Yu sighed and muttered, "I was hoping that you would come willingly…but I guess IT must be done…" "What are you talking about?" Katara asked. Suddenly, Master Yu had an insane look in his eyes as he said, "The king told us to kill you."

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and Katara got into fighting position. "DIE!" Master Yu slammed his foot on the ground and a wall of stone shot out from the ground. Xing Fu ripped the wall out of the ground and swung it at Katara. Toph jumped in the way and smashed the stone wall to pieces with a powerful kick. "DAMN BRAT!" Xing Fu swung at Toph, but the young girl easily dodged it and landed a strong punch against Xing Fu's face, breaking his nose and some of his front teeth.

Xing Fu cursed under his breath and pulled a huge needle-shaped boulder out of the ground. With incredible speed, Xing Fu swung the boulder. It sliced through Toph's left eye, splattering both her face and clothes with blood. "AUGH!" "TOPH!" Xing Fu laughed triumphantly as he prepared to kill Toph once and for all. Suddenly, Master Yu said, "This is getting tiresome. Let me finish them off..." Master Yu's back exploded and a horrible mutation of flesh and vines began to form out of his back. "Oh...my...god...It...it can't be..." Iroh whispered in horror as the plant creature grew a white bulb-like head.

Katara tried to ignore the monstrosity growing out of Master Yu's back as she used her water bending to clean out Toph's sliced eye. Master Yu opened his eyes, and Sokka stepped back in shock when he saw that they were pure white. The plant and Master Yu before chuckled darkly before saying, "I would like to introduce myself to you. I am Coronis, the Life Eater. I am one of the Dark Seeds..." Iroh collapsed onto the floor and began shaking with fear. His face was covered in sweat. "It...it's not possible..." he said.

Master Yu/Coronis let out a high-pitched laugh. Then, it said, "Of course it's possible, Iroh. You always knew it was possible. You just didn't want to accept it!" "What the hell is that thing talking about?" Sokka shouted at Iroh. "The...the Dark Seeds...were created many years ago...back when I was just a young boy. A demon of a man...a pure evil demon...created these seeds for one reason: entertainment." "Huh?" "This man...this man loved to watch people suffer...even his own family! So...he planted each of the eight seeds into his three children, his wife, his brother, his brother's wife, his dog, and eventually...himself.

The Dark Seeds transform and disfigure their host's body until it is nothing more than a mindless killing machine!" Coronis smiled with a toothy grin and exclaimed, "There you have it, kiddies! Now...time for you to die!" Iroh tensed up, ready to be killed. Instead, he heard a scream. Sokka, Katara, and Iroh watched in horror as Coronis' large mouth chomped down on Xing Fu's head. The plant dislodged the head and Xing Fu's body fell to the ground.

"AAAHHH!" Katara shrieked as the plant creature slowly devoured what was left of Xing Fu. When it was done, Coronis let out a small belch and sighed. "Heh heh...that was good...but-" said the plant as its head turned to Toph and Katara, "I think I'm still hungry!" Suddenly, a blast of fire flew by Coronis' head, singing him slightly on the cheek. Coronis cried out in pain and shouted, "WHO'S THE DAMN FUCKER THAT DID THAT?" "I am." Coronis looked down and gasped in surprise. It was Prince Zuko! "Zuko, you're alive!" Iroh cried happily. Zuko nodded slightly and said, "Uncle...I'm still very weak. I probably won't be able to kill this thing. When it gets me...hit it with all your power!"

Iroh hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. "ALL RIGHT, YOU FUCKIN' PLANT FREAK, LET'S GO!"

* * *

Next chapter: Zuko VS. Coronis! 


	4. Zuko VS Coronis

Chapter 4: Zuko VS. Coronis!

A/N: By the way, Toph is still able to fight even though one of her eyes was cut out.

(She doesn't even use her eyes, anyway…)

* * *

Zuko moved into fighting stance and clasped his hands together. The monstrous plant being watched in amazement as a bar of fire began to form between the prince's hands. Iroh grinned and said, "Ah, Prince Zuko is performing the 'Fire Blade' technique…" Suddenly, the bar of flame burst to life, creating a sword in Zuko's hands. A small cackle escaped from Coronis' throat as he said, "Heh, impressive, young one. However, will you be able to-"ZWING!! 

What was once Master Yu's left arm flew into the arm and erupted into flames. A spray of blood splattered against Zuko's face. Master Yu clutched the bloody stub and winced. However, Coronis wasn't shaken at all. "How you like that…asshole?" Zuko said, his blade dangling inches from Yu's neck. A large, toothy grin formed on the plant beast's face as it said, "Killing Yu won't do any good. Yu has been dead long after I was implanted into him…"

Toph took a step forward and shouted, "Well then…who was it? Who was it that put the Dark Seed inside Master Yu?" Coronis smiled and replied, "Why, it was the Fire Lord, of course…" Zuko suddenly froze at the spot, his fire sword feeling like cold ice in his hands. 'My father…my father did this?'

Zuko's flame sword slowly vanished and became ashes that were blown away into the wind. "PRINCE ZUKO!!!" Iroh screamed, hoping to get his nephew to snap out of it. Suddenly, a huge rock column shot out of the ground and smacked against Zuko's chest, sending him flying backwards. With a sudden burst of speed, Sokka ran over and caught Zuko in his arms.

Toph's whole body began to shake. Her fists were clenched so tightly that they began to spill blood. "Toph…are you okay?" Katara began to ask, but Toph put up a hand and shouted, "THIS IS NO TIME TO LET A MAN TRY TO DEFEND HIS HONOR! WE NEED TO ATTACK ALL AT ONCE!"

Iroh, Katara and Sokka had to agree that it would be better if they all fought. Sokka quickly put Zuko down to the side and pulled out his boomerang. "OKAY," he exclaimed, "LET'S GO, TEAM AVATAR!!" Toph smacked Sokka in the back of the head and replied, "We'll go, but you better not call us that again!" "Fine…fine…"

* * *

_In the Throne Room of the Fire Lord's Castle…_

Azula couldn't believe it. She just would not accept the fact that her father, the all-mighty fire lord, was killed. However, this meant that the position for 'Fire Lord' was up for grabs. As Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai walked through the long hallway to the throne room, the fire princess couldn't help but smile. 'Soon…very soon…I will rule the Fire Nation!'

The large fabric-embedded doors slowly creaked open as Azula and her two partners approached. As Azula stepped into the room, she expected to be greeted by the army's guards as well as the crown of her late father. However, this was not the fate of the Fire Lord's daughter. Azula's eyes widened in shock as she saw the Avatar sitting in her father's throne; and wearing the crown as well! Mai and Ty Lee quickly jumped into fighting pose as Azula shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Aang sneered and replied, "Ah, if it isn't the biggest sadistic bitch in the world! Hello, bitch! What brings you to MY kingdom?" Azula's eyes burned with anger as she exclaimed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOUR KINGDOM'? I AM THE RIGHTFUL HEIR!" Aang stuck his tongue out and said, "Too bad, bitch face! I made it here first…"

Azula couldn't take it anymore. With amazing style and grace, Azula sent a spiral of fireballs at Aang's face. The Avatar just blew the fireballs away with a gust of wind and suddenly warped in front of Azula. "WHAT ARE YOU-" Aang thrust his hand against Azula's mouth and forced what looked like a small seed down her throat.

Mai and Ty Lee just stood, not sure what to do or what was going on. After a few moments, Azula turned to her comrades and said, "You two are not worthy of being hosts of the Dark Seed. You must die…" Aang just laughed as a large plant-like growth exploded out of Azula's back…

* * *

"You know, for a chapter with the title 'Zuko VS. Coronis', he sure isn't fighting a lot!" Toph shouted as she dodged another boulder that was flung at her. Katara created a water whip and tried to slice Coronis' neck in half, but the evil plant monster had different plans. A whip shot out from Master Yu's forehead and wrapped itself around Katara. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Coronis chuckled as he watched his newest victim suffer.

Katara's screams were enough to tell Toph that her girlfriend was in trouble. "LET…HER…GO!!!" Toph slammed her foot on the ground and sent a shockwave that knocked Coronis off his feet. The whip lost its hold on Katara and the water bender sliced it to pieces with a water whip. Iroh leapt into the air and fired a single explosive fire blast directly at Coronis.

As his body slowly began to erupt into flames, Coronis began to scream. "GODDAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! YOU WILL PAY! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME, BUT THERE ARE STILL SEVEN MORE DARK SEEDS! YOU WILL NEVER WIN! HAH HA HA HA HA HA-"

The creature's mocking was cut off as he burned to ashes.

As Katara started to work on healing Zuko and Toph's wounds, Iroh could only look up into the night sky and wonder, 'How will this battle against the Dark Seeds end?'


End file.
